Girl Talk
by Kaito Karazen
Summary: Linda and her friends decide to gossip at their sleepover. What do a bunch of young girls talk about? Why, boys of course! Is the latest rumor true? Are the top five students at Wammy's House really punished differently? Warning: Contains Spanking.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Girl Talk. I do not own Death Note, nor do I make any profit from it.

Warning: Contains spanking references. Don't like? Don't read. Will probably involve sexual references in later chapters.

Comments are appreciated. More chapters to come.

* * *

It wasn't often that Linda and her girlfriends had a chance to stay up all night like normal little girls. Thankfully, after a million pleas and puppy eyes, Roger allowed the five girls to spend the night outside in the Wammy House camping tent like a real sleepover…providing, of course, that they stayed in the yard at all times and kept a walkie-talkie inside the tent in case they needed any assistance.

"What do you want to do now, Linda?" asked Maggie, a small redhead with bouncing curls.

"Well, we've already done our toenails and fingernails. We've got two more big bags of popcorn, and I think we should put them to good use," the young artist replied.

"Story time?" Melanie suggested, smiling innocently. Linda began to smile impishly.

"Story time sounds great. And I have just the subject to talk about. Girls, who is ready for some gossip?"

A chorus of "Oh, gossip! " and "Me, Me!" rang out in the small tent. Linda put her finger to her lips, shushing her comrades and lowering her voice.

"I heard a rumor from a little birdie…" she paused, letting the anticipation grow. "I heard a rumor that the top five ranks are held under _special_ rules here. I tried to ask Dodger and Tyke about it, but they both blushed and wouldn't answer. That means it has to be true!"

"Oh, what a scandal!" Maggie giggled, covering her mouth with her hands.

"What kind of special rules?" Courtney asked, eyes wide.

"Well…" Linda smirked, leaning her head in closer. She spoke so softly that each girl had to hold her breath to hear. "I heard that there's a tradition where the highest ranked students get spanked when they're in trouble!"

A chorus of girlish gasps and squeals filled the tent. Linda glowed in the spotlight as all eyes turned to her for more details.

"No way, Linda! I don't believe you! Are you sure they get spanked when they're in trouble? How do you know?" Heidi asked skeptically.

"Because, when I was walking past Mello's room, I _heard_ it!" Linda announced. "At least, I'm pretty sure that's what I heard."

Another chorus of giggles and gasps filled the tent. "No way" and "Are you sure?" became the primary phrases filling the air.

"Shh, shh!" Linda commanded, scooting into the center of the group of girls. "Can you imagine what kind of trouble Mello gets into on a daily basis? You all know how naughty he is all the time. He's always picking on Near and playing pranks with Matt."

"Just today, he painted over all the labels in the art room. I ended up using navy blue instead of black on my art project. I was so mad!" Courtney complained. "Do you think he got spanked for that?"

"If he got caught, he must've!" Maggie grinned, barely able to stifle her giggles. "Oh, I would pay money to see that!"

"What if," Linda began, soaking up the full attention of the other four girls, "Mello was caught being naughty, just like today? What if Roger walked in on him painting over all those labels? I bet Roger would march him right down to the office, just like always. Except, instead of him getting a lecture like we do when we're in trouble, what if Roger pulls him over his lap?"

"Oh my!" Melanie gasped. "That's something I would pay anything to see! Oh, and I bet Roger would lecture him while he's dangling across Roger's knees. But Mello would probably be pretty pissy. I bet he'd try to cuss Roger out. And that wouldn't help his situation at all!"

"No, it wouldn't," Heidi grinned, starting to like this idea of gossip. "I bet Roger would smack him good. Maybe even pull Mello's slacks down. Do you think the punk wears underwear?"

"He doesn't," Linda confirmed. "He's mooned enough people for everyone to know that he goes commando. So, if Roger pulled down his slacks…"

"He'd get a spanking on his bare bottom!" Maggie laughed. "The idea of Mello getting spanked like a baby is just crazy! Do you think he'd cry?"

"I bet he would, eventually. I have a feeling that Roger would make sure of it. Isn't Mello supposed to be the second in line to succeed L? Surely, he should know better than to pull pranks. A good, hard spanking might be just what the brat needs…" Linda snickered. "What do you girls think?"

"I think it would be hilarious to see Mello's red little backside after a punishment like that," said Melanie. "I wish we could hide cameras in Roger's office to see!"

"What if the spankings weren't all given in Roger's office?" Linda suggested. "What if Roger went to their rooms, too?"

"Oh, boy!" Maggie gasped. "I'm going to listen super hard when I pass by the boys' rooms from now on!"

"Well, girls? Think this little game is interesting enough to keep us busy for the night?" Linda grinned and grabbed her sketch pad. "If you come up with some really good ideas, I might even draw them. But you have to promise never to show or tell anyone! Whatever is said in this tent will never leave this tent. You got it?"


	2. Chapter 2

Apologies for long absence. Still no computer. Libraries are nice.

I don't own Death Note and make no profit from it.

Warning: Contains theoretical spanking. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

"Well..." Maggie began, twisting a lock of her hair nervously between her fingers, "I can imagine what might happen if L caught a very young Mello swearing."

The other girls gasped and squealed, leaning forward to hear every little word.

"Because, you know," Maggie continued, confidence rising with every bold word, "children aren't supposed to cuss. Not even the geniuses."

"Oh, and it's just like Mello to swear!" Courtney giggled, covering her blushing cheeks with her hands. "Some of the words he says aren't even in the dictionary!"

"And," Linda added, "Like all children, saying bad words deserves a just punishment."

"Yes!" Maggie clapped her hands, lowering her voice to make the girls lean in closer. "And L would naturally be the one to catch that naughty blonde."

"The wicked, naughty blonde," Heidi added. "I bet that L would start off by scolding Mello, probably hinting around that only unintelligent children would use such _distasteful_ words. What do you think?"

"Oh yes," Maggie nodded. "He would probably make Mello feel very ashamed before the actual punishment begins. I'm sure L would take Mello up to L's very personal room, complete with his own private bathroom. Since the offensive word was uttered from Mello's mouth, I bet L would certainly clean his mouth out."

"Scandalous!" Melanie exclaimed. "Our poor Mello could expect a thorough soaping all over his mouth! Like a baby!"

"Of course," Linda added, a devious smirk crossing her face, "L would probably bare his bottom before soaping him, just to get him in the mindset that he was about to be spanked. And L would take the bare-bottomed little Mello up to the sink, grabbing a bar of soap and a washcloth."

The girls all held their breath in anticipation as Linda paused for dramatic emphasis. She pointed to her sketchbook, where she had drawn a rough sketch of the little blonde boy with suds running down his chin. The girls all squealed and grabbed for the drawing, passing it around the circle.

"He would probably lather the soap all over the cloth, swishing it around Mello's mouth while poor Mello tried so hard not to squirm, whine, and cry." Linda grabbed her sketchbook back from Heidi, who really did not want to let it go. "But I'm sure it tasted SO awful that he couldn't help but whine. And L would continue soaping his dirty mouth and scolding him for a full minute."

"Make it two minutes," Maggie interrupted, dragging the girls' attention back toward herself. "Then, before letting Mello rinse, L would probably flip him over his knees."

"Oh, I can't take it anymore!" Melanie gasped, burying her face in her arms and kicking her legs. She let out a high-pitched squeal, only to receive a chorus of shushes from the other girls. "Sorry!"

"It's all right," Linda said. "The idea of Mello getting a good spanking from L is enough to make anyone…"

She trailed off, giggling, and the other girls couldn't help but follow suit. After their giggles had been spent, they all took several deep breaths to calm themselves so that Maggie could continue the story.

"All throughout the spanking, Mello would have to taste that horrid soap. And L would certainly let him have it! My, my. He would probably spank Mello for a full five minutes, until his bum was quite red and sore." Maggie waggled her eyebrows, eliciting another set of squeals from her friends. "And L would only let him rinse his mouth out after Mello was crying over his knees."

"But L isn't so mean that he would let Mello suffer," Linda added, furiously scribbling on a new page in her sketchbook. "I bet he'd hold Mello up to the sink until most of the nasty soap was out."

"Yeah," Heidi agreed. "And I'm sure L would hold him afterward and praise him for taking his spanking so well."

"Cue sparkles and sunshine!" Linda grinned, holding up a picture of L hugging Mello tightly, shoujo sparkles and rainbows littering the background. Not one person could keep a straight face for a solid hour.


End file.
